


Meeting IRL

by NoWhipCreamPlz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - College/University, Engineer Dean Winchester, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWhipCreamPlz/pseuds/NoWhipCreamPlz
Summary: Tinder is where dreams and boners go to die. Most likely because Dean isn't on it.Done with Tinder Castiel decides to leave his love life in the hands of fate, rather then his questionable ablity to swipe. Dating IRL is a challenge most college kids choose not face. But, Castiel is bold and Dean technologically incompetent, so it might just be a match made in heaven :)





	Meeting IRL

Tinder is where dreams and boners go to die.

Cas further proves this theory as he continues to swipe endlessly through pouty shirtless selfies and disturbingly unaware bios. The more he swipes the worse the prospects become, which should have been impossible, but somehow the devil managed to persevere. 

Cas throws his IPhone along with his dreams across his bedroom, so he can wallow in his pathetic and seemingly permanent relationship status in peace. Relationship status: Single. Not even an Its complicated. Nope. The only men in sight were A. lacking in human emotions B. already taken C. in the freaking closet or D. not interested.

All he wants is to met someone who is at least sort of cute and not using him to work through some sort of deep emotional crisis. 

His experience on Tinder made it quite clear to him that the was absolutely not the place to find this (apparently) rare man. 

The thought of ever going on the app again makes him want to throw up. Preferably on whatever asshole made this godforsaken app. That would be the dream. Unfortunately, he did not have the time he had an accounting quiz tomorrow. 

With that thought Cas pushes himself off his queen size mattress and walks over to his dresser. He strips off his jeans and t-shirt to pull on a ripped up pair of old sweat pants that hang low on his narrow hips. After he changes he walks across his bedroom in his small apartment, towards his attached bathroom to quickly brush his teeth. 

He leaves his bathroom and returns to his bedroom filled with books and movie posters. He resumes his previous position by flopping down face first onto his bed. Not even bothering to retrieve his phone beforehand, which still lay on the carpeted bedroom floor. 

As he drifts off to sleep, he plagued by thoughts of swipes and messages of "dtf?" Which is enough to keep anyone up at night. 

When he wakes up early the next morning for class, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and stubbles across the room to his phone. 8 percent. Great. He quickly unlocks it, finds Tinder, pressing on the app until it begins to shake with terror and without a second thought clicks delete. 

Love is just going to have to find him, but after his accounting quiz.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not projecting at all.


End file.
